Booth's Unexpected Competition
by DevilJolie
Summary: Is somebody else going to win Bones's heart before Booth makes his move? B&B with Parker. One shot. First fanfic. A follow up chapter as requested is now up!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bones.

"Can we ask her, Daddy? Please." Parker begged as he finished his chicken nuggets. "I really want her to come." The pair had decided to end their weekend together with lunch at the diner followed by the Rebecca approved Disney movie that was just released.

"Parks, Bones just got back this morning from her book tour, remember? She's a busy lady; I doubt she'll be able to come to the movies with us today." Booth was secretly pleased that his son wanted to spend time with his partner. Ever since they ran into her and Angela eating lunch at the diner last month, Parker had been obsessed with Bones. He asked about her constantly and wanted to invite her along to everything they did. Booth smiled to himself, thinking about how Bones couldn't seem to tell Parker no. She said that Parker's charm smile was going to be deadly once he reached his teens. He was surprised and pleased at how much his two favorite people seemed to get along. Booth pulled out his cell anyways; it couldn't hurt to ask. Besides, it had been a really long week without her.

"Daddy, is Bones your girlfriend?" Parker asked frowning.

"No Bub, Bones and I work together and she is my friend." Booth leaned forward as he replied, feeling very concerned. "Why Parker, I thought you liked Bones." He found himself holding his breath, worried about Parker's response. He had really missed her this week and found himself thinking a lot about testing that line of theirs. Too bad, she'd probably kill him, or break his heart, or both.

"I do like her, Daddy. I was just wond'rin. Mommy said that Bones was your girlfriend and that she couldn't be my girlfriend, too. But since she isn't your girlfriend than I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend." Parker declared causing Booth to choke on his french fry. Booth was still trying to think of a suitable reply to this when Parker suddenly yelled "Bones!"

Booth looked up to see the object of their apparent mutual desires walking over to them. "What are my favorite Booth men doing today?" Bones asked as she simultaneously squeezed in next to Parker and stole one of Booth's fries.

"Were gonna go to the movies and we'll get to eat popcorn and candy. Will you come with us? Please. Please. Pretty, please?" The words seemed to pour out of Parker's mouth. Bones looked back and forth between him and Parker with a stunned look upon her face. She was always amazed by Parker's energy.

"Please. Please. Pretty, please?" Booth echoed his son teasingly.

Bones looked at the matching charm smiles on both of their faces and said the only thing she possibly could. "Yes, but only if you are sure I am not interrupting your male bonding time."

"You're not interrupting anything, Bones. You know you are always welcome to join us. In fact, I was just about to call you" he explained as he lifted up his phone to illustrate his point. Booth turned to his son, "Parks, why don't you go wash up so we can leave before we miss the movie."

"How was the book tour, Bones? Was your security detail good? Were they able to keep all of the freaky stalker types away?" Booth asked leaning in towards her. Bones sighed and rolled her eyes. Booth was such an alpha-male.

"Booth, it was fine. It was long and tedious; but fine. You know that I don't do well at those types of things; I'm not good with people. I am just glad to be home. I missed everybody." It was Booths turn to sigh.

"Bones, you are good with people. You are great with Parker and you are great with me. We both missed you and I am really glad you are back; and not just because I had to take Zach into the field with me last week." He said smiling. Booth looked up to see his son starting to head back this way. "Listen Bones, I need to tell you something. Parker, well, he has a crush on you. He's going to ask you to be his girlfriend and I need you to…" he trailed off as his son approached. "Parks, are you ready to go?" he asked throwing some bills on the table. He was a little concerned that he hadn't had enough time to finish his conversation with Bones. She didn't have that much experience with children and he was worried that she wouldn't handle things well and would hurt his son's feelings. Hell, he wasn't even sure what the best way to handle the situation was.

"Yep, I'm ready." Parker replied as he reached for Bones's hand. Booth and Bones made eye contact over Parker's head as he dragged her out the door. "Relax Booth, I know what to do; there was an article in Sweets' office a few months ago. Don't worry." Bones whispered.

Booth reached for the passenger side door but his son rushed over blocking him. "Daddy, I'm s'posed to do it." Booth stepped aside to allow Parker to open the door for Bones. Bones reached down mussing Parker's hair and replied "thanks honey, you're such a gentleman." Booth fought the urge to react. The only response he ever got for opening her door was a lot of grumbling about his alpha-male tendencies. It didn't seem fair that she was practically encouraging Parker. He didn't understand her methods but he trusted her to not hurt his son.

It didn't take long before Parker was asking the question that Booth wished he could ask, "Bones, will you be my girlfriend?" Booth found himself holding his breath.

"Sure, Parker, I'll be your girlfriend." Booth shook his head at the huge grin on Parker's face, feeling a little worried. "Parker, since this will be our first date, I think that we need to discuss our relationship." Bones continued. "We are going to have to see each other a lot, so I think that everyday after school I should pick you up for a date. I'm sure your Mom won't mind."

"That would be cool, Bones. We could watch cartoons and play together. It'll be super fun." Parker beamed.

"No silly. That's not what you do when you are dating a grown-up like me. We'll have to spend a lot of time holding hands and kissing and stuff, Parker. Oh, and I think you should pick me flowers everyday."

"KISSING!!! Bones, that's gross!" Parker cried out. The look on his face was of complete disgust. Booth smiled to himself as he thought about trading places with his son. He sure wouldn't complain about getting to kiss Bones on a daily basis. "Maybe we could just watch cartoons instead?" Parker tried to reason with Bones.

"Cartoons? I don't think so Parker. Besides, I don't have a TV. I'm sure we could just do homework and kiss a lot. This is going to be perfect, Parker. I'm so glad that you're going to be my boyfriend. Look we're here already." She addressed them both, "I know that we were going to watch that new cartoon, but maybe we can watch that love story instead? That's a much better date movie, don't you think?" Booth just shook his head in amazement. He never would have thought to handle the crush this way but realized that it was the perfect solution. As they walked towards the theatre Parker managed to stick Booth in the middle of him and Bones, to protect himself from the cooties. Once they reached the ticket line, Bones excused herself for the ladies room.

"Daddy do all girlfriends wanna be mushy and stuff all the time?" Parker asked in disgust. "No Parks, only grown-ups like to be really mushy. Trust me, when you grow up like me, you won't mind the kissing; I promise. Girls that are your own age, will still like to play and watch cartoons, just like you." Booth explained to his son.

"Daddy, I don't think I wanna be Bones's boyfriend anymore. Will she be really sad if I break up with her? I don't wanna make her cry like Mommy did when Brent broke up with her?" Parker asked seriously. "Maybe if you asked her to be your girlfriend instead she won't be sad."

"Whoa Parks, I don't think Bones wants me to be her boyfriend. Anyways, I think you should just tell her how you feel and everything will be fine. I think Bones will be happy to just have you as her friend. Here she comes, I'm gonna get us some popcorn while you talk to her, okay bub?" Booth smiled to his son. "Kay, Daddy."

Booth walked away giving Bones a wink as left the two of them alone.

"Bones, can we break up?" Parker got right to the point. "I don't think I'm old enough to have a girlfriend and to do all that mushy kissing stuff, yet." The words came rushing out of Parker's mouth. He shuddered in disgust once the reached the "mushy kissing stuff" part of the explanation. "Sure Parker, I am happy to be your friend instead. Than we can watch cartoons and play, just like always." She told him with a huge smile.

Parker let out a huge sigh of relief. "Bones, than you be my Daddy's girlfriend instead! Mommy said that he likes you lots but is in the nile about it. And he told me that he likes to do that kissing and other mushy stuff, just like you! Please Bones, Please." Parker begged with his irresistible charm smile.

"Parker" Bones started out slowly, trying to figure out how she got herself in this awkward conversation. "That is something that your Dad and I will have to talk about. We are best friends and partners at work so there are a lot of consequences if we date. Besides, your Dad doesn't want to be my boyfriend."

"He does too, Bones. He told me so, but he thinks that you don't wanna date him either. Grown-ups are so weird. You just need to talk about your relanship." Parker advised her in a serious tone. "It's okay, Bones. I'll help you guys."

Parker suddenly turned around looking for his father. He spotted him walking towards them with his hands full of popcorn, candy, and soda. "Daddy!" Parker yelled across the crowded room. "Bones will be your girlfriend and you can kiss and stuff. But you need to talk about your relanship 'cause there will be cons'quenses." Parker turned back to Bones, "see I told you I could help, now can we watch the movie?"

Booth froze. He nearly dropped the arm full of treats he was carrying. His face was bright red as he noticed the room full of strangers staring and laughing at the scene they had just witnessed. Then his eyes made contact with Bones's. The expression on her face was indescribable; everything else seemed to fade away. Suddenly they were both grinning. Neither of them could believe it, but Parker really had managed to push them both over that line (something that many had attempted over the past few years). Nothing was ever going to be the same and they were thrilled. Booth grabbed Bones's hand as they walked into the theatre, giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek as they sat down.

Parker thought about all of the things he was gonna buy with the hundred dollars that Angela now owed him. He wondered how much she would give him if he got his Daddy and Bones to get married.

The end!

***Please be kind, this is my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Bones 

Thanks everybody for all of the amazing reviews I have gotten on my first story. I still can't believe it.

********************************

1 year later…

A lot of things have changed in this past year.

Daddy and Bones bought a new house for us to all live in. Daddy said that we needed more room for all of Bones's scary statues and stuff. But Bones says that we need more room for Daddy's really big t.v. and his sports memberbilly. I don't know who is right, but I really like my new room; it has Spiderman on the wall. They still have all of those funny little fights a lot that aren't really fights 'cuz they are smiling being all mushy at the same time. And boy are they mushy sometimes; it's really gross. I guess its okay though, cuz Daddy sure is happy now.

I also get to live with Daddy and Bones a lot more than I used to. Bones and my Mommy have become good friends (it really sucks sometimes 'cause I can't get away with nothin' anymore). Mommy says that Daddy and Bones may as well be married but she thinks that Daddy will have to trick her before she'll agree to it. I asked Daddy about it once and he agreed with Mommy. Bones is really stubborn sometimes but we love her anyways.

We were all still in our jammies cause we were gonna spend the whole day together when Daddy's phone rang. He got that really funny look and then left the room. I know means that his work calling. "Hey Bones," Daddy said, looking really sad, as he came back into the room. "Do you mind watching Parker for a while? Cullen just called me in to go over some paperwork."

"Of course I can, Booth. Parker and I will be just fine, right Parks?" Bones replied to the pair. Parker nodded in agreement without taking his attention away from his movie. He knew that they were gonna be kissing good-bye and he didn't want to watch. Not long after Booth had left, Parker turned his attention back to Bones.

"Bones, can we go to Antarctica?" he asked randomly.

"Why Parker?" she asked with a half wary and half amused tone.

"So you and Daddy can get married." He replied.

"Why would we have to go to Antarctica to get married?" Bones was really confused at this point and didn't know what part of that statement to address first.

"Cuz you said marriage was an arctic ritual. What's a ritual?"

"A ritual is a ceremony or act that is repeated throughout time and usually has religious meaning. Although, there are other definitions; I think that is the one that fits in this circumstance." Bones could see from the glazed look in Parker's eyes that further explanation may be necessary. "Parker, I said that weddings are an _archaic ritual_ not an _arctic ritual_. It has nothing to do with Antarctica."

Parker was thoughtful as he went back to watching his cartoons. A few minutes later her turned back to Bones and asked "what's arekayak? Is it like the funny boat?"

"Archaic is something that is old-fashioned, out-dated, and redundant. A kayak is a funny boat." Bones replied, kind of hoping that the next questions would be about boats.

"Bones, if weddings are old fashioned than why did my teacher get married last weekend? She isn't very old? And one of Mommy's friends got married a while ago, too. She is about the same age as you." Parker asked causing Bones to wince a little. She tried to think of a way to stall this conversation for when Booth got home, but was worried that it would lead to both Booths ganging up on her. She decided to 'bite the music' and answer his question; hopefully ending this topic permanently.

"Parks, what I meant by saying that weddings are an archaic ritual is that I don't feel that weddings are necessary anymore. I believe that marriage is just a piece of paper that legally shares ownership of property and people. I think that if two people love each other, than it doesn't matter if they have that piece of paper or not." Bones explained patiently while praying to Booth's God that Parker didn't ask any more questions.

"Bones, do you think that if you and Daddy got married you guys would act different?" That was one additional piece of evidence in her favor disproving the whole God myth.

"I don't think so, Parker. Booth and I haven't really changed that much since we started dating, so I doubt that anything would change due to marriage." Bones could hear Parker grumbling something about much more kissing, but couldn't really make out the words. She decided not to question him about it.

"But Daddy said that when people are really in love, then they get married and have babies and stuff. I know that Daddy really loves you; even when you are cranky for no reason. He loves your vegetableanarism and how you always wanna drive and everything. He loves you the best forever and ever, so I know that he wants to get married." Parker paused for a moment and then asked, "If it doesn't matter to you; but it really mattered to Daddy, than would you get married?" Parker asked.

Bones's brows furrowed as she thought about Parker's question. Getting married just to make Booth happy wasn't something that she had ever considered. Since her opinion on the subject was so well known, nobody had ever really pushed her about it before. Than it occurred to her; getting married was something that mattered to Booth. A lot. He probably never pushed the issue, because he assumed that she would never change her mind. "You are right, Parks. Marriage isn't as important to me as it is to your father, but since relationships are about compromising, I think that Booth and I should get married. Let's go talk to your Dad." Bones stated as she scrambled to find her keys.

Sheila, the receptionist, was startled to see the world renowned scientist rushing in the building with a kid practically running behind her in order to keep up. The pair never even noticed her as she picked up her phone.

"Cullen" the director answered gruffly.

"Hello Sir. This is Sheila at reception. I just wanted to let you know that Dr. Temperance Brennan is on her way up…with Agent Booth's son." She paused for a moment and added "they both appear to be wearing pajamas and should be there soon at the rate they are moving."

"Thanks, Sheila." Cullen replied as he hung up the phone. It's a good thing they had mostly finished, he thought to himself as he turned to Booth and the rest of the team of agents. "Is there any other relevant information on this case before we pass it over to Ms. Julian?" He paused for a moment and then stated "Okay, then. We are done. This is going to easy conviction. Thanks to you guys for all of your hard work. We are done for the …" he cut off as Dr. Brennan burst through the doors. He was surprised that she hadn't caused a riot walking around in that nightgown.

"Bones, what the hell are you wearing?" Booth demanded as he hurried to wrap his coat around her. Everybody tried not to stare at the agent's "partner" as they saw the near lethal look in Booth's eyes. Everybody at the bureau knew that the pair were together and were trying to keep it a secret. Nobody got up to leave; they all knew that they were about to witness something very gossip-worthy.

"Booth, you told me you liked this nightgown" she replied looking uncomfortable (but not nearly as uncomfortable as Booth). "I forgot to change before I left."

"Did something happen, Bones?" Booth looked almost terrified. He knew it had to be something really bad for Bones to be here, frazzled, and dressed like this.

"No, Daddy." Parker spoke up for the first time. All eyes turned to the seven year old as Parker declared "Bones is here coz she wants to get married. She still thinks marriage is an old ceremony but is going to _comroprise_ since you guys really, really, really love each other and stuff. And guess what Daddy?" Parker rushed on without even waiting for a response "you guys don't have to go to Antarctica and you don't have to trick her after all."

A few of the agents started to chuckle but Booth barely even noticed. He was stunned as he stuttered, "but…but…but—we were keeping it a secret at work." Nobody had ever seen Booth this confused and they were all enjoying it.

"I think we let the bird out of the bag, Booth." Bones told him rolling her eyes, as she reminded him of their audience.

"It's cat, Bones" Booth stated grinning, "cat out of the bag." Now that everything had finally sunk in he was practically bursting with happiness.

The pair were busy gazing at each other intently, not even noticing the crowd both in and out of the conference room. Their eyes were doing that sparkly thing that they did when they were having their not real fights. "See, everybody, they are so mushy. At least they're not being all kissy, kissy right now." Parker explained to Cullen and the others. "This is nothing, sometimes they are really gross."

Cullen grinned at Parker as he stated, "Booth, you have been living together for the last 6 months and dating for at least twice that long." At Booth's puzzled look he added, "I am the deputy director of the F.B.I. I know things." Cullen turned to Charlie, "call down to Shiela and find out who had today in the pool."

"What pool?" Booth asked warily but already suspecting the answer.

Nobody wanted to answer the question so they all avoided eye contact with the agent and his partner. Finally Caroline, who had pushed her way into the room, spoke up. "The pool Cherie." She said in her typical, much too direct way. "The proposal, when you officially become a couple, your first kiss" she said with a smirk as acknowledged herself as the winner of the first kiss pool.

Charlie hung up the phone and announced "the winner of the proposal pool is Cullen." Cullen grinned at the matching look on Parker's and Booth's faces when Charlie announced that the pool just hit the $10,000 mark.

"People at the Jeffersonian would never have such a ridiculous pool going on." Bones said unimpressed with the dollar amount and a bit outraged at being the object of such a huge betting pool. This caused most of the agents to start laughing. Booth and Bones looked at each other in confusion.

"Cheries. Those geniuses at the Jeffersonian all contribute to the pool. In fact, they designed the computer program that we use to track and contribute to the pool." Caroline trailed off, mumbling something about being called ridiculous and how squints could be so stupid. Bones was trying to decide if she should reply when Caroline threw out "who do you think won the dating pool. Your own B.F.F., Angela Montenegro."

"B.F.F. means best friend forever" Booth whispered to Bones in anticipation of her confusion. "Bones, I think I have some sweats or something that you can wear in my office. Geez, next time that you decide to propose, do you think you could remember to put some clothes on first. Now I am gonna have to shoot a lot of people come Monday morning." Booth told her as he pulled her towards his office. Booth looked around for Parker and found him talking to Cullen. Booth was about to call his son over when Cullen stated "Parker and I will be in my office until you are ready to leave. Come and get him then." With that the crowd began to disperse. The show was over.

"Good job Parker!" Cullen told the boy when they reached the privacy of his office. He handed Parker an envelope with a check in it. "Remember, you have to tell Booth that you won the 'FBI cutest kid contest' and not that we agreed to split the prize if you helped me win." Cullen said grinning to the boy.

"A Piece-of-cake, Sir." Parker said slyly. "This is a lot better than the bike Angela said she'd buy me if I helped her."

Cullen looked at Parker seriously, "So the next pool that we have going is on the birth of a new baby."

"I'll get back to you." Parker replied as his Dad knocked on the door. "See you later."


End file.
